An organic LED device typically comprises a cathode, an anode, an emissive layer and a conductive layer. These parts can be positioned on a substrate. The emissive and conductive layers are manufactured of organic material that can conduct an electric current. When a voltage is applied across the cathode and anode, electrons travel from the cathode towards the anode. Furthermore, holes are created in the conductive layer at the anode side. When electrons and holes recombine, photons are sent out through the organic LED device.
Organic LED devices are in many ways considered as the future in various lighting applications. They may, for instance, be used to create ambient lighting. Full 2-dimensional greyscale pictures can be made in a single organic LED device, while maintaining all intrinsic advantages of organic LED devices, for instance, being appealing, being a diffuse area light source and so on.
An example of a method for patterning organic LEDs is presented in the US 2004/0119028 document. The method comprises treating an encapsulated small molecule device with a laser beam having a wavelength in the infrared spectrum, decreasing the electroluminescence or showing a shift in the emitted colour in the areas exposed to the laser. Furthermore, US 2004/0119028 also teaches that by treating an encapsulated polymer device with the infrared laser beam, the electroluminescence is enhanced in the treated areas.
This method of US 2004/0119028 has some drawbacks, and can certainly be improved. Some of these issues will be addressed by the present invention.